Sparkling
by Techbilt
Summary: Sequel to Kon. Probably need to read Kon first in order to get it. Knock Out and Optimus are having another Sparkling, and more that just Megatron is interested in it. Has some rescue bots. Pairings on the top of each chapter, MechPreg, male slash. Don't like? Don't read. on HOLD till Beginnings is complete.


Sparkling

Optimus Prime/Knock Out | slight Heatwave/Blades

* * *

The orange and white helicopter watched the small sparkling in the ex-decepticons arms squirm and shuffle.

"So could your team watch him for a few days? Primes close to separation and I feel that Kon Breaker is not ready for those kinds of words," stated Knock Out.

Blades looked from the sparkling to the leader of his team, Heatwave. Heatwave grumbled and looked away from the helicopter. Blades nodded and took the sparkling in his servos.

"Thank you," stated Knock Out handing over a bag of toys and sparkling stuff. "He's old enough for regular grade, so just feed him that, and let him recharge when hes tired, he normally recharges all the way through the night, thanks again Blades."

"Um, not a problem," stated Blades quietly, not looking to the leader of the rescue bots.

Kon looked to the bot who he was just handed to, then to his carrier, then back. "Bades!" called the small sparkling.

Knock Out smiled leaving the rescue bots to take care of his and the Primes first creation, their second one close to becoming one with the living world.

Kon breaker watched as his carrier left, whimpering slightly Knock out left with out him.

Blades turned Kon around to face him and brought the little mech up to his face plates smiling, "Lets have some fun shall we?"

carrying the sparkling and the toys Blades walked passed a miffed Heatwave.

"How is it we turned into a sparkling sitting team?" asked Heatwave as Blades got out Kons toys.

"Its only been a couple of times Heatwave, Its not like hes here every other week," stated Blades.

"He might as well be," stated Heatwave growling and giving the sparkling a deadly look as he clung to Blades. Blades rolled his optics at the jealous firetruck.

"My Bades" stated Kon Breaker from the other side of Blades holding on to his servo.

"My Blades," stated Heatwave grabbing Blades other servo.

"No! My Bades" stated the sparkling back to the firetruck giggling.

"See!" stated Heatwave, "He thinks he owns you!"

"And that you just did was?" asked Blades hugging the red and gray sparkling. Kons red optics looked up and down the Fire truck. "Look Heatwave, He's going to be here for a few days, so Prime can separate the sparkling with out having to worry about Kon Breaker, just get used to it."

**.:-:.**

Knock Out watched as Optimus Prime laid on their berth feeling uncomfortable. Knock Out had been helping Ratchet out in the Med bay ever since he was fully initiated into the Autobot Ranks.

"How are you feeling?" asked Knock Out turning from the data pad in his hand.

"My knee joint hurts." stated Optimus as he lifted his left ped and moved the joint.

Knock Out got up to inspect the knee joint and moved Optimus ped, hearing the creaking Knock Out grabbed the tube of grease and applied it onto his servos. Working the grease into Optimus' knee joint gently massaging the Primes sore knee joint.

"It should start to feel better." stated Knock Out going back to the data pad.

"Can't you take me off Berth rest?" complained Optimus.

"No." stated Knock Out.

Optimus sighed, knowing that this conversation would end up like all the others: Knock Out would win. He would use the argument that he was out ranked by his own adoptive Creator in all matters concerning health.

Optimus sighed and continued to watch human television from his and Knock Outs berth.

**.:-:.**

a few days had passed and Heatwave had called to complain that the sparkling was at their base for too long.

"Blades needs to be able to go on rescues," stated Heatwave. "There have been some rescues that would have been helpful for him to go on. And Dani, his human, is not to happy to not be flying at all."

Knock Out sighed, they had no idea when the Prime would separate, all both him and Ratchet knew was that it would be soon. "Look Heatwave, If Optimus does not go into Labor by tonight we are inducing him. Can you live with that?"

Heatwave thought for a couple of minuets, "fine."

"Good, Omega one base out." stated Knock Out terminating his part of the transmission.

Heatwave grunted as he turned to find the sparkling starring up at the screen optics wide, face plates showing he was ready to cry.

"oh no..." stated Heatwave as Kon Breaker cried out for Knock Out. Picking up the small gray and red sparkling Heatwave cooed to calm him down.

"Ko," the Sparkling cried into Heatwaves shoulder armor.

"Ko is going to come back for you, I promise." stated Heatwave softly to the sparkling. Heatwave turned to the entry way as he saw Blades cycling deeply to cool down and was dripping wet. "Did you finish your shower?"

"What happened?" asked Blades taking the small mech into his servos.

"I called Omega base to ask why they were taking so long and Knock Out answered the comm, I was hoping it would have been one of the others but Kon saw him and wanted his carrier."

Blades eventually got the Primes creation to a light recharge, "Looks like its been a long day for him." Blades smiled to Heatwave.

Heatwave walked up to Blades and wrapped his servos around the helicopter bot, "Dani is getting irritated that she can't go flying, or go on rescues, or do any thing really."

"I know I'm sorry but its the Primes sparkling," stated Blades, "Its not like with the robobaby, I can't leave him with Cody. And do you really want Prime to find out that we left his first creation with a human sparkling, who can take care of himself but not yet ready to take care of a child? Especially a carrying Prime?"

Heatwave shuttered, He had seen what happened when Knock Out had stated something that the carrying Optimus didn't like, and that was his mate. He didn't want to know what happened when you weren't his mate.

**.:-:.**

Optimus turned in his recharge cycle, again. Knock Out on lined his optics and groaned, again. This has been going on every five minuets, some thing was wrong. Knock Out turned over to face Optimus.

"Optimus," Knock Out said quietly. "Are you okay?" Optimus didn't awake from his recharge as his radiator reservoir overflowed. "Slag."

Knock Out eventually woke Optimus and he was not happy about it either. He had commed Ratchet and now Autobot leader and ex-decepticon medic were headed to med bay.

They had made it to the medical part of the base and Knock Out helped Optimus onto the medical berth. Prepping him for separation.

"Alright, Optimus, this is whats going to happen," stated Knock Out waiting for Ratchet to get into med bay. "The new spark is going to separate and then its going to move to the sparklings chamber, then your chassis is going to eject the gestation sack and it should be relatively easy from there. Just try to stay conscious."

Optimus Prime managed to nod to his mate before another intense pain had weaseled its way through his frame.

Prime winced at the pain, "Primus this hurts."

Knock Out looked back to his mate as he said the sentence, "Pay backs a glitch isn't it?"

Optimus tensed up again, "Knock Out, This is not the time to be joking around!"

"Try to relax, Ratchet will be here soon," stated Knock Out rubbing the Primes antennae.

Ratchet entered the medical area and quickly got ready. "Comfort him," stated Ratchet quickly.

Knock Out nodded and stood next to the Prime, sliding his own servo over Primes. Optimus bit back another scream causing his lip plates to bleed energon.

"Don't hold anything back Orion," stated Ratchet getting some tools ready, "It will make it last longer if you hold in the pain."

"He's not holding back trust me," stated Knock Out showing Ratchet his crushed servo.

Optimus screamed as another pain coiled through his frame.

The New Spark had begun to separate, The pain was almost unbearable.

Several clicks of intense pain that he had never felt before had ended. He could feel his systems try to reboot with out command. Optimus tried to fight the reboot commands, making his processor flash warnings at him from all angles.

Eventually his processor sent him into stasis lock. Causing both Ratchet and Knock Out to curse.

**.:-:.**

Optimus Prime felt, calm, sedated, pain free. It was wonderful. The stress of the separation and his Primely duties had disappeared.

A pure white mech glowed walking toward him.

"Is this the Well?" asked Optimus to the glowing white mech.

"No, my child," answered the white mech in a baratone that matched Optimus'. "This is the Matrix of Leadership."

* * *

Welcome! here is the sequel to Kon. Though to be truth full I may finish the prequel, Beginnings, before continuing with this. Thought I am curious as to who you think the Sparkling is going to be (hint: Its a cannon character). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

please tell me what you think! If you see any errors please feel free to point them out. Thank you.


End file.
